


【OW／架空AU／麦DJ】王子与牛仔

by Sssidy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lúcio is a cute lil prince, M/M, OOC, Romance crap, another universe, 简体中文注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssidy/pseuds/Sssidy
Summary: 当假王子遇上真牛仔。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 2





	【OW／架空AU／麦DJ】王子与牛仔

**Author's Note:**

> 注：灵感来源于小说《公主与牛仔》，文章中地理人名均为虚构，部分有参考。
> 
> 埃瓦里斯托·本托·达·洛佩斯*：卢西奥的假名，第一个名字意为‘有魅力的’，第二个名字意为冬青树，后面为葡语姓氏。
> 
> 菲达斯*：一个位于南美洲东北部的虚构小国，地理位置参考苏里南，国家名字来源于拉丁语Fides，意为忠诚，通用语言为西语与葡语；被黑帮控制前主要经济创收是林业以及金矿采掘业，此外渔业以及咖啡和可可种植业也很发达，被黑帮控制后大批农田被迫开始种植罂粟。

1

今天是什么日子？

麦克雷今天早上照例在七点钟闹钟响起前五分钟起床，边刷牙一边听收音机里的早间音乐频道，七点半给自己做了咸肉和煎蛋做早餐，八点钟开始工作：今天的任务有清理谷仓，修缮雨棚还有带珍妮去散步。但是八点三十五分时，一辆豪华的蓝色跑车停在了自己的农产门口，搅乱了她一整天的日程表。跑车是那种杰西之前在华盛顿执行任务时，大街上会停着的车，但他忘记叫什么名字了——他对汽车不太了解，换成摩托的话可能会好一些。很明显，这辆车的主人一定来自外面，这个小镇上的人不会开这种大排量却华而不实的跑车，跑联合收割机的沙地两天就把底盘毁掉。

所以，今天是什么日子？

他猜，大概是某个摇滚明星或是导演，看中了这个富有西部气息的农场，想要征去拍一个由性感美国大妞领衔出演的商业片。

车门开了，一个棕色皮肤的长发青年从驾驶位下来，带着墨镜，年轻有朝气，穿着饰有金色暗纹的休闲西装，白手套和皮鞋。好极了，看来不是麦克雷喜欢的乡村歌曲歌手，让自己的条纹沙发上电视不太可能了。麦克雷走向青年，友好地伸出手：“你好，有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”

青年比自己矮上一头，和高大的牛仔一对比像个还在上大学的小孩，那个小孩高傲地仰着脖子，甚至没有脱下他的白手套，矜持的捏了捏他的手指，说话时像唱歌一样，还带着奇怪的口音：“你好，请问这座农场的主人在吗？”

“你正在和他谈话呢。”

“你就是杰西麦克雷？”青年摘下了墨镜，杰西发现他有一双很漂亮的眼睛，令他想起刚刚把珍妮接到农场的时候，她也有一双清澈湿润的棕色眼睛，“我叫埃瓦里斯托·本托·达·洛佩斯*，如果不介意你可以叫我科雷亚。”

那真是一串很长很长的名字……“请问你是外国人吗？科雷亚先生。”

“算是吧，我刚刚来到美国，需要来调查一些事情。冒昧地问一下，您的妹妹奥莉维亚·科洛玛在吗？”

……谁？？？？？

“呃，我不太……”

紧接着，两辆黑色的SUV几乎是踩着蓝色跑车的车辙紧随而来，一前一后停在牧场门口，从车上下来的两位穿全套西装的大汉令麦克雷下意识伸手掏向自己的后腰，虽然那里很久以前就不再放着自己心爱的左轮手枪了，多年服役经历令牛仔一瞬间反应出两人腋下鼓鼓囊囊的东西应该是枪套而不是肌肉。

“埃瓦里斯托王子，根据规定，您不该单独行动，我们还没有彻底调查这里，这十分危险。”这位保安的口音倒像是地道的美国人，所以麦克雷清晰地听见了他说的每个字。

可他听不懂。

王子？王子！他说的是王子对吧！可看看眼前这个人，他既没有佩剑，也没有戴王冠，身材偏瘦，脸颊上还有点圆润的弧度，每一句话的尾音像燕鸥似的带着上翘的尾尖，虽说打扮贵气，但最多只是哪个富豪家的甜心小儿子。

这大抵是个玩笑。

科雷亚低下头嘟哝几句，皱着眉头对说话那人喊道：“菲利普，没必要大惊小怪，我很好，这里的人也很友善。”又转向麦克雷：“介意请我进屋我们详细谈一下吗？”

“呃…不…我是说，请进。”

今天应该是他妈的独立日。

2

麦克雷好像想起来那个妹妹是谁了。

那大概是一个半月前，一个平平无奇的傍晚，窗外橘红色的暖光慵懒地将牧场拥入怀中，收音机里放着天气预报，播报员快乐地说第二天将是多云转晴，适合郊游与清洗衣物。杰西窝在他热气腾腾的小厨房里，正在给自己煎一块冷冻牛排当晚餐。一阵急促的敲门声像打破早春湖面上的薄冰打碎他平和的傍晚，也许是隔壁的乔向他借汽油，也有可能是镇上的酒保麦克来蹭他的电视机，然而等他开门时，他发现加布里尔·莱耶斯一手一个巨大无比的行李箱，喘着粗气站在门前。

“我的天啊。”麦克雷着实被吓了一跳，“如果你要来做客，起码提前打个电话。”

莱耶斯根本不理他，把箱子在门廊地板上一扔，皮靴嗵嗵地踏着木地板冲进杰西的厨房，毫不客气地大灌屋主人放在餐桌上的冰牛奶。

杰西决定曲线救国。他冲向面朝大路的一侧窗户，果不其然看到门口停着的那辆老吉普：“杰克！！”他朝着吉普喊道。

吉普回以亲切的回应：“嘿！杰西！”一个金灿灿的脑袋从车窗钻了出来，杰克也不年轻了，他当年一头茂密的金发也已经被白霜攀上鬓角，但那不妨碍他依旧可以笑得像个满身光芒的大天使，“最近怎么样？”

“那是怎么回事？”麦克雷指了指门口的行李。

“那是奥莉维亚！麻烦帮忙照顾一段时间，谢啦！”大天使笑得人畜无害，但杰西总感觉被卖了。

什么？杰西看向门口：一个深色皮肤的姑娘长在了行李箱上，屁股坐着一个，脚上还踩着一个，手里攥着一部手机，手指在上面不停飞舞。她察觉到麦克雷的视线，友好地朝他打了个招呼：“Hola.”

好极了，她和莱耶斯一样也说西语。

奥莉维亚是莱耶斯和莫里森这次任务的保护人，具体细节不便透露。莱耶斯之后这样解释。因为她没有成年，而两位特工不方便随时贴身保护她，所以拿杰西来当免费保镖，附带一所绝对查不到的农场充当安全屋。为了让姑娘的简历看上去更加逼真，他们甚至在她身份证明亲属一栏填上了杰西麦克雷的名字。所以，现在奥莉维亚·科洛玛是他父母早年领养的妹妹。

“她是个大姑娘了，能照顾好自己，你就当她不在就行。”临走时加布里尔·混蛋·莱耶斯坐在老吉普的副驾驶上朝牛仔喊道，“后续安排我会联系你。”

言外之意，没什么事情别联系我们。杰西目送着二位前辈踩着最后一缕阳光驶向镇外。收音机里的天气预报已经播放完毕，开始放起少儿不宜的脱口秀，奥莉维亚拖着行李穿过杰西的客厅，随手关掉了它。牛仔叹了口气，拉上窗帘，拿出一块新的牛排开始解冻。

确实如莱耶斯所说，奥莉维亚是个安静的姑娘，她拒绝了杰西为她收拾出的客房，把临时小窝安在了阁楼，还上了把崭新的密码锁——杰西对此没有意见，他没有权限去了解奥莉维亚参与的事情，也愿意相信两个老头把她丢过来之前做过详细的风险评估。她作息习惯与杰西完全颠倒，昼伏夜出，杰西早上起床后做好一天份的食物放在冰箱里，晚上工作结束后盘子就已经洗干净放在碗橱中了。

直到一周前，傍晚杰西回家后，发现小姑娘坐在餐桌前安安静静地喝果汁，没等他开口发问，奥莉维亚就直接丢出自己的请求：“能拜托你送我去火车站吗？”

“你要离开？”

奥莉维亚不置可否地耸耸肩。电话铃接踵而至。

另一头是莱耶斯：“送你‘妹妹’去火车站，就现在。”紧接着就挂掉，不给杰西问问题的机会。

杰西也懒得问，点上一支烟回身找车钥匙：“你赶哪班火车？”

“我不赶火车，我只是需要去火车站。”

行吧。你们这些特工的任务，神神秘秘。

一路无言，杰西赶在零点前的尾巴把奥莉维亚送到了离镇子最近的火车站。小镇不怎么有旅客在凌晨前来，此时站里只有几盏长明灯坚守岗位，光芒清寂疏离，像是从天上坠入人间的星星，燃烧着熄灭，照亮单身旅客不知尽头的路程。姑娘只提了一件小小的手提行李箱，裹着她刚来时穿的大衣，现在已是夏天但夜里还很冷，她扒着杰西的车窗，后者是一个月以来第一次认真打量这个‘妹妹’的长相，如果非要形容，是很活泼机灵的一张脸，一边耳朵至少有五个耳环，长长的褐发，尾部挑染呈紫色，背靠着灯光闪烁出霓虹灯一样的风采，杰西猜她会喜欢电音和赛博朋克，再长个二十多岁会长成女版莱耶斯——说不定真是他的女儿也说不准。

杰西点了点帽檐：“我可没虐待你，别讲我坏话啊。”

奥莉维亚笑出一对虎牙：“谢谢你，杰西。如果有必要，阁楼上的东西随便取用。”

杰西砸吧下嘴，心说他可不敢随便碰，万一给自己安个叛国罪名，谁来管珍妮、布朗和彼得兔呢？“谢谢，祝你一路顺风。”

随后没有多做停留，立刻离开。他不用担心奥莉维亚，既然是莱耶斯的指示，那奥莉维亚接下来的安排一定是在某位特工的任务清单上，反正不在麦克雷这里，他现在的任务就是开车回家，赶在天亮以前闭目养养神，然后起床给番茄地换新雨棚。

ＴＢＣ．


End file.
